bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cero
Cero is a strong and swift spirit energy-based attack used by upper-level Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds. Instructions For This Article Listen up, everyone. This is where we'll record canon Cero as well as fanon Cero. If you have an idea for a new Cero, place it here. But be sure to follow these guidelines: # NO GODMODDING! No ridiculously overpowered Cero, okay? # Make sure the number of the Cero is appropriate. The regular cero is the easiest to use and usually the most simple or weakest. Either Gran Rey Cero or Cero Oscuras are the hardest to use and usually the most complex or powerful. # Cero Oscuras is the most powerful cero and the regular cero is the weakest. No exceptions! # Again, no ridiculously overpowered cero. I can't stress this enough. Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, Seireitou. # If you MUST create a powerful cero, at least be responsible about it. Place it in the correct order for it's power. # To use an extremely powerful and/or high-leveled cero, the character would have to be a very advanced hollow/Visored/or arrancar. Avoid. Godmodding. # The more skillful a character is with cero, the more powerful the cero are, and the more cero they can perform. # Keep in mind, cero uses up Reiryoku. And no character has infinite Reiryoku. # You have to follow the format I layed out for the pre-existing cero. No exceptions! # ANY Cero on this page is free to be used by anyone else. By placing your cero on this list, you free it up for anyone else to use as well. This means that you can't create a powerful cero for use as your character's own personal secret weapon. Happy creating! * Ten Tailed Fox = List of Cero = Below is the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's list of cero. This will contain both canon and fanon cero. Listed in order of power. #1 being the strongest. The higher the number, the weaker the cero. Put your cero in the correct place. Remember "Cero Oscuras" is the strongest cero unless Kubo reveals one stronger. The Cero will be ranked from 1-10. Level one cero are the strongest and level 10 are the weakest. Level One Cero These are the strongest cero used by Hollows, Arrancar, and Visoreds. Among the level one cero, Cero Oscuras is the strongest. List them in order of strength with Cero Oscuras on top. Instantaneous Cero Oscuro A seemingly instant Cero Oscuro while in an Espada's second state. This is highly similar to a Bala attack, only with a much vaster amount of power and speed than Bala and Cero Oscuro. * Users: Arrancars with a ressureccion ONLY (However, very advanced Visoreds who can control their full hollow state can also use it) * Creator: Canon Gran Impacto Cero A powerful variation of Gran Rey Cero, Gran Impacto Cero (lit. Great Impact Zero) will launch a beam of Cero towards the sky, creating a large ring in the sky. The energy emmiting from the ring, will create a large sphereical ball in the dead center and will drop it at an extreme speed. The ball will explode when impact is made creating a devestating and destructive blast. * Users: Vasto Lords and Extremly Powerful Arrancar. * Creator: User:KingBarragan Eraser Cero (lit: "Eraser Hollow Flash") The signature variation of the Cero technique used by Ultharon the Mighty. The user charges a blue colored sphere covered in black lightning out of the center of their chest, and then discharges it out in the form of a ball. The explosion is so massive that it could be heard in Soul Society and nearly blinded Soifon. *Users: Ultharon the Mighty *Creator: User: Blankslate Final Cero (lit: "Final Hollow Flash") A very powerful Cero used by the Vasto Lorde Gravich. The user charges a small sphere of orange colored energy that radiates with black lightning. After a few seconds, the sphere begins to grow in size and eventually reaches the size of a building. Gravich then throws the attack at his target, causing a massive explosion upon impact. *Users: Gravich *Creator: User: Blankslate Cero Sacrificatorio (lit. Sacrificial Zero) First Type The first type of this Cero requires the user to sacrifice his or her limbs or flesh in order to perform this type of cero. To use this, first, the user needs to slash his or her limbs or flesh, then from the flesh, a great amount of energy will explode, producing a Cero with a large range of attack and great amount of damage. The amount of power will only be determined if what part of the body was used as a sacrifice. Second Type This type produces a larger Cero, but requires a whole creature as a sacrifice, it can only be performed by a group of Five normal Espada-class Arrancars, or a Visored or Arrancar with great power. * Users: Vasto Lorde, Visoreds and Extremly Powerful Arrancar. * Creator: User:Cuarta espada Cero Oscuras Cero Oscuras (黒虚閃, セロ・オスキュラス, sero osukyurasu; Japanese for "black hollow flash", Spanish for "Dark Zero") is a black Cero, used only by an Arrancar in their released form. This cero compares to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. It is too early to tell for sure if Gran Rey Cero is stronger or not, because only Gran Rey Cero coupled with any Espada above Cuatro releasing their power are forbidden under Las Noches. Obviously Cero Oscuras should be forbidden as well, since an Espada ranked below 4th should be able to use Cero Oscuras after his/her ressureccion under Las Noches. The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is unknown. The Cero Oscuras is far greater than a average Cero. * Users: Arrancars with a ressureccion ONLY (However, very advanced Visoreds who can control their full hollow state can also use it) * Creator: Canon Cero Deslumbrante (lit. Blinding White Cero)This Cero is the counterpart of Cero Oscuras, this is a blinding white Cero which has the same amount of power as the Cero Oscuras, although this blinds first the opponent and takes all the light from the immediate surroundings. It can only be used by Arrancars in their release forms and Visoreds with high amount of power. * Users: Arrancars with a ressureccion ONLY (However, very advanced Visoreds who can control their full hollow state can also use it) * Creator: User:Cuarta espada Cero Oblivion Cero Oblivion is a purple Cero, used only by the top five members of the Arrancar Five in their released form. This cero compares to the Cero Oscurus in power. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. The Cero Oblivion's range is vast, and its attack power is great. The Cero Oblivion is far greater than a average Cero. It is stated by Lucia that Cero Oblivion's blast range is slightly larger than Cero Oscuras, meaning it is able to damage more enemies. * Users: The Arrancar Five * Creator: User:Ten Tailed Fox Gran Rey Cero Gran rey cero (王虚の閃光, グラン・レイ・セロ, guran rei sero; Japanese for "royal hollow flash", Spanish for "grand king zero") is an arrancar-exclusive Cero. It is performed by mixing an Arrancar's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the arrancar. This attack was first used by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in order to incite Ichigo Kurosaki into donning his mask. It is stated by Ulquiorra that using a Gran Rey Cero is one of two things that are forbidden while in Las Noches, the other being an Espada above cuatro releasing their zanpakuto, as these are so powerful they would destroy Las Noches. * Users: Arrancar and Advanced Visoreds ONLY. * Creator: Canon Cero Negativo Cero Negativo (虚閃消極 (ネガティブ・ゼロ), sero negateibu; Spanish for "Negative Zero", Japanese for "Negative Hollow Flash") is a cero used exclusively by Visored, Harusame Kawahiru that he learned and mastered during his Visored raining. Originally its power was able to level a forest with one blast. *'Users:' Harusame Kawahiru *'Creator:' Fenix Cero El Fuego Salvaje Cero El Fuego Salvaje (野生の火災ゼロ, Wildfire Cero) is a Cero technique created by Casilda Selestino. The user plunges his/her sword into the ground. A multitude of massive Cero pillars erupt from the ground and shoot to the sky. Their numbers and with are enough to consume a forth of a city. After a certain period of time, these pillars collapse and convert into the form of flames that fall down to earth. These flames are capable of incinerating everything and anything within their path. *'Users:' Casilda Selestino *'Creator:' Achrones150 Cero Pinchazo using the Cero Pinchazo.]] Cero Pinchazo (ジャブゼロ, Japanese for "Stinging Hollow Flash", Spanish for "Stinger Zero") is a special cero that was developed by Suteibu Aokawa and is extremely powerful; it is comparable to Cero Oscuras because of it's pitch-black color. Cero Pinchazo's range is vast and its attack power is massive, but it is still not as strong as a cero oscuras but has a much faster charge time. It is also known that this cero, aside from doing massive physical damage, also leaves an extremely cold feeling on the blasted area and also has a lasting stinging feeling on the body of the opponent. * Users: Suteibu Aokawa * Creator: Prodigy Level Two Cero Cero Ejecución Cero Ejecución (Lit. Zero Execution) is a cero created by Seireitou Kuchiki during his training with his full hollow form. This cero was designed to mirror his KatonGetsuga but a quicker and more destructive attack. Its color is gold with black and red lightning surrounding it. *User: Seireitou Kuchiki *Creator: Seireitou Hyper Cero Hyper Cero '''(lit ''Hyper Zero) ''is a unique variation of the Cero technique used by De Soto. He begins the technique by charging a normal blue cero. Rather than firing the Cero, De Soto actually envelopes himself with the energy and then charge towards the opponent like a fireball. *User: De Soto *Creator: Blankslate Cero Circunferencia '''Cero Circunferencia (lit Cicumference Zero) is a Cero that radiates outward, blasting everything within a radius. The distance it travels can be controlled, but it takes an immense amount of energy to use. Blasting a large area more than once or twice can kill the user. * Users: Top-ranking Espada * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Cero Beso Cero Beso (lit. Kiss Zero) is a powerful variation of Cero. It involves kissing one's hand and blowing it toward a target. In the process the user will gather Cero in their mouth and fire it in the shape of a kiss. It is powerful enough to pierce a mid level Hierro. * Users- Bella Diablo * Creator- User:KingBarragan/ User:Shikamaru42 Cero Arpía Cero Arpia (lit. Harpy Zero) is the more powerful version of the Level 6 Cero, Cero Arpia. This version is released from the mouth and takes a beam form. The beam is surronded by thick white rings of Reishi that focus the beam. When using it, the user lets out a Banshee or Harpy like scream. * Users- Espada in Ressurection, High Powered Visored * Creator- Barragan, Reaper of Souls Cero Relampago Cero Relampago (lit. zero lightning) was designed by Jido Kashi to be used and mirrored to his zanpakuto's unnamed ranged attack. It consists of a light blue cero crackling with electricity that deals high electrical damage and sometimes powerful explosive damage if charged long enough. * Users- Jido Kashi when hollowfied * Creator- User: Razorstrike Cero Gatillo Cero Gatillo (引金虚閃 (セロガチッロ), Japanese for "Triggered Hollow Flash", Spanish for "Trigger Zero") is a one of a kind Cero, only used by strong Arrancar. Instead of releasing a blast of energy, the Arrancar creates a small sphere of concentrated reiatsu. After getting close to the intended target, the sphere releases a powerful blast at point-blank range, injuring the opponent severely. * Users: High-level Arrancar * Creator: ☆ DC2 ☆ Espada Cero Espada Cero (lit. Cero Sword) is a Cero used exclusively in close-quarters combat. The user channels the energy that would be normally used for a projectile-based Cero and maintains it into his/her sword, giving it a flame-like aura. Physical strikes made onto the opponent will be drastically enhanced, capable of cutting through extremely durable Hierro and even stopping other enhanced cutting blades. Its power varies depending on the user. *'Users:' Senkaku Ningensei *'Creator:' Achrones150 Garra del Dragón Cero Garra del Dragón Cero (lit. Dragon's Claw Cero): is a cero that can be used on one to ten opponents with one firing, more if they are in a group. Starting off like a normal cero (in appearance only) in the palm of the user's hand(s), but larger, it splits into five (ten if using two hands) individual ceros connected by the original beam. The main purpose of this attack is to attack an opponent from different angles, or multiple opponents at once. If enough reiryoku is put into the cero, the cero tendrils will follow the opponent(s) if they try to flee/evade. * Users: Espada Level Arrancar and Advanced Visoreds * Creator: Otahu Cero Sorpresa Ataque Cero Sorpresa Ataque (lit. Surprise Attack Cero): is a type of close ranged cero, mainly used with surprising his/her opponent, as the name implies. This cero is started at the knee, elbow, or closed fist, and can take a maximum of a few seconds to fire off. The speed and strength of the attack is great, but the range is what makes it a mainly close quarters combat attack, the maximum distance it can go being about five yards (15ft). * Users: High Level Arrancar and Advanced Visoreds * Creator: Otahu Level Three Cero Cero Sierra Cero Sierra (lit, Saw Zero) is a Cero that Arrancar can summon above their open palm and throw. It takes the shape of a disk, and can grind and cut through things like a buzz saw. Cero normally explodes, so to be able to grind and cut, the energy in Cero Sierra is very condensed and compact, making it unstable and very difficult to create and maintain. * Users: Only high-ranking Arrancar * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Especho Cero Especho Cero (lit. Zero Reflector) is a somewhat powerful type of Cero in which the user will create a large thin rectangle of Cero that emits from their palm. It can deflect porjectile attacks, but cannot stop physical attacks such as a strike from a Zanpakuto. It can however crack, like a mirror. * Users: Few Hollow, and Most Arrancar * Creator: KingBarragan Cero bucador de blancos Cero buscadoe de blancos ('lit. ''Homing Zero) is a cero that can persue its target until making contact with it or when running out of energy after being fired. Speed and power varies among users. Hai Cero Hai Cero(lit, ash zero)Is an advanced form of cero that disintergrates anything it touches and is capable of heavily wounding a shinigami with Vast Spiritual Energy. *Users:Very few Hollow and Most Arrancar *Creator: Skinnyberry9 Level Four Cero Cero Estridente 'Cero Estridente '(lit, Screaming Zero) is a Cero that is formed and launched by the user's mouth. The color of Cero Estridente is a dark blue, the outside of this Cero is outlined by a black or gray color. After being formed, the user then focuses on the produced Cero, making it more compact and tighter, concentrating it, so it can become a more devastating effect after launching. Cero Estridente's strength depends on the amount of fear that either the user, surronding foes, or targeted enemy are feeling at the time. The range of this Cero is short-long distance. The more fear that is produced, the wider the blast range. Cero Estridente is used as a 2-10 second blast, varying on the level of fear fueling it. Cero Estridente may only be created with the use of a Hollow or VisoredMask. *Users: Medium-High Level Hollows, and Visoreds. *Creator: Bombadcrow666 Cero Taladradora '''Cero Taladradora (lit, Drill Zero) is a Cero that is performed by spinning whatever bodypart the Cero is produced from. This turns the Cero blast into a drill that can drill right through the target. Due to being a drill instead of exploding, it is made of heavily condensed energy, and thus is unstable and difficult to create. * Users: Only high-ranking Arrancar and possibly strong Visored * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Cero Calcina Cero Calcina (lit. Zero Mortar) is a special variation of Cero that is used in a certain way. By focusing a small crimson colored orb of Cero upward into the sky, and then releasing it when in the stratoshpere, multiple Crimson colored blasts of Cero will rain down on the target. To use Cero Calcina, the user must aim there Middle and Pointer finger upward and release the Cero *Users: Diamante Ola Grande *Creator: KingBarragan / Shikamaru42 Cero Viga Cero Viga '(lit. Is a variation of cero that was made for continuous use. It can be fired for ten seconds straight without any loss in power or size. The power and size of this cero depends upon the user. *Users: Any arrancars or Visored with enough spiritual energy to use the technique. *Creator:Watchamacalit Level Five Cero Cero Baile '''Cero Baile '(lit, Dancing Zero) is a Cero that is formed and launched from the center of the user's fore-head. The color of Baile Cero is silver to white, outlined by orange, red, or yellow. It's range is medium-long range. Baile Cero's width is small. When Baile Cero hit's an object, or target, dealing a small fraction of it's damage, it then reflects off, launching itself in a different direction, based on angle, hitting whatever is in it's reflected blast with the remainder of it's power left. This can be used in strategical situation, or when an engaged enemy is fleeing or hiding behind an object, especially useful in tight quarters or where the Cero Baile can easily be reflected off of. This Cero can be used 1-3 times. *Users: Bailarin Mareado. *Creator: Bombadcrow666 Cero Ametralladora '''Cero Ametralladora (lit, Machine Gun Zero) is a series of smaller, weaker, rapid-fire Cero blasts. It can be somewhat draining if used for extended periods. * Users: Most high-level Arrancar and some Visored * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Cero Artimaña Cero Artimaña (lit. Trick Zero) is launched like a normal Cero however when launched the Cero dissapears and reappears behind the target making it an effective sneak attack. *Creator: Blackemo1 Cero Mortal Cero Mortal (lit. Mortal Zero) is a speacial kind of Cero that can only be used by humans who have obtained hollow powers (example.Haseo Otagure). It is executed similarly to the gran rey cero, by mixing the humans blood with the cero. The cero's color is a reflection of the personality of the user.And it can only be used once at full power and 3 times at normal strenght. * User: Visored * Creator: Dr.Ayzen Level Six Cero Cero Dividido Cero Dividido (lit Divided Cero) is a exclusive Cero attack invented by Pequeño Demonio who has been given the title as the Espada with the strongest Cero. It can only be activated in his released form. To perform it he gathers energy above the top of his trident-like zanpakuto which glows a dark purple. When enough energy is gather he can launch several ceros from the energy ball while it still retains its form. The blast are highly destructive and can actually home in on a traget making it extremley deadly and almost impossible to avoid. *Users: Pequeño Demonio *Creator Blackemo1 Cero Arpía Cero Arpía (lit. Harpy Cero) is a somewhat powerful cero that is released from the mouth. The user will release the Cero in a wave like blast that reaches as far as the ears can hear. It has the ability to cause bleeding in the ear. There is a level Two Cero called Cero Arpia that is a stronger version of this one. *Users: Espada class Arrancar, Visoreds w/ Hollow Mask *Creator: Barragan, Reaper of Soul Cero Sonido Cero Sonido (lit. Zero Sound) A Cero that is a unique combination of Cero and Sonido, where the user discharges his/her Cero blasts through the feet in midair, while ultilizing Sonido at the same time, increasing the overall distance a Sonido user covers. It should be noted that Numeros of 30 or lower are capable of using the skill with a decreased chance of causing of an "overstep", where the user covers a further than intended distance, while an Espada-class Arrancar have little to no chance of causing an overstep. *Users: Espada and Numeros(Guerrero Listilla among them) *Creator: User:ShikonChireru Vacío Cero Vacío Cero (lit Emptiness Zero) is exclusive to Hollows and Arrancars of the Munashi danpen, or other Hollow/Arrancar sporting the same affliction. It is a double layered cero, mixed with a Hollow or Arrancar's original reiyoku (characterized by its original hue) and their now denser reiyoku (characterized by its pure white energy). While sporting the destructive potential of ordinary Cero, the second layer can pierce through spiritual defenses like Kido, Hierro, Blut or Kūkyo shahei. When used by a particularly strong Arrancar, Vacio Cero's potential can exceed ordinary Cero capabilities. *Users: Argus, Arrancar and Hollows of Munashi danpen, Arrancars/Hollows with 'Emptiness' stained-Souls *Creator: User:ShikonChireru Level Seven Cero Cero Ave Cero Ave (lit, Bird Zero) fires a cero wave in the shape of a bird with outstretched wings. It is capable of being remotely controlled, but really is only slightly more powerful than a regular Cero. * Users: Most Hollows, Arrancar, and Visored * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Ryūtai Cero Ryūtai Cero(lit, Fluid Zero) fires a cero that's like a beam that can change direction slightly as if it were a fluid. *Users: Visored, Arrancar and some Hollows(Needs a Wind or Water-type Zanapkuto) *Creator: Skinnyberry9 Level Eight Cero Cero Horadar Cero Horadar (lit, Piercing Hollow Flash) is a cero invented by Gousuke after his transformation into an arrancar. He extends his right arm and fires a small, very fast bullet-like beam/laser of red cero from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. Able to be fired exceedingly quickly while maintaining precise aim. * Users: High-level Hollows/Arrancar/Visored * Creator: Ten Tailed Fox Cero Lluvia Cero Lluvia (lit, Rain Zero) is a series of small Cero blasts shot upwards. They bounce of the ceiling and fall onto the enemy like rain. Each blast is much weaker than a regular Cero. * Users: Most average Hollows, Arrancar, and Visored * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Cero Estallar Cero Estallar (li. Puncture Zero) is a a somewhat weak cero that involves firing small needle shaped cero from the users mouth. It can easily be knocked away by someone with high spiritual pressure. * Users: Hollows, usually average leveled ones. * Creator: KingBarragan Cero Dios de la Muerte Cero Dios de la Muerte (lit. Death God Zero) is an averagely powerful yellow sphere of energy. What makes this technique unique, however, is that it was created by a Shinigami, and can be used by said Shinigami, by drawing on the power of his zanpakutou's spirit. It is not exactly a Cero, rather being a manifestation of Reiryoku, but is named as such to intimidate and confuse his opponents. * Users- Kaito no Kageki * Creator- User:Emperor of Water Cero Orbe Cero Orbe (lit. Orb Cero) is an average cero, based around condensing a normal Cero into a ball. It is usually emitted from the palm, or the mouth. It can be fired at medium range to strike the target at high speeds. * Users- Most Numeros * Creator- User:KingBarragan Level Nine Cero Cero Parejo Cero Parejo (lit, Twin Zero) is two Cero blasts fired from both hands at once. Each shot has the same strength of a regular Cero. * Users: Nearly any Hollow, Arrancar, or Visored. * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Cero Brinco Cero Brinco (lit, Skip Zero) is a Cero blast that skips along the ground before for hitting the opponent. To be able to bounce, the energy in it is not very condensed, making a somewhat weak explosion when it hits the target. * Users: Most Hollows, Arrancar, or Visored * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Luna Paso Cero Luna Paso Cero (lit Moon Step Zero) is a Cero expelled from the user's feet to propel them through the air. By controlling the power of the blast, the technique can vary. A powerful blast can cause the user to rocket upwards, but damages the ground they were standing on. By doing this repeatedly, the user can zigzag through the air. A weaker blast will merely cause the user to "hop", but if done repeatedly, the user can literally bounce on thin air, allowing them to cross gaps by bunny-hopping across them. And if the user is sent flying, they can merely hop down to the ground safely in the same way one would walk down stairs. * Users: Mostly Arrancar, but it is possible for a Visored or a Hollow with legs to learn it. * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Cero Bestia Cero Bestia (lit. Animal Zero) is a Cero that takes a physical shape. By benidng the Cero emmited from the user's hand, they can create animal shaped Cero beings. Each Cero Animal has aztec shaped amrkings along thier body and lack eyes. They do not make noise, speak or growl as they are just condensed energy. * Users: Ella Diablo top unnamed fraccion * Creator: User:KingBarragan/User:Shikamaru42 Level Ten Cero Cero Cero (虚閃, セロ, Sero; Japanese for "hollow flash," Spanish for "zero", "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation) is a form of attack used by Menos, Arrancar and Visored It consists of firing a blast of concentrated spirit energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies. The power, force, speed, color, and blast area of the cero is dependant on the strength of the user (i. e. the stronger the user the stronger the attack), and there are some Arrancar and Visored who have come up with their own variation. * Users: Hollows/Arrancar/Visored * Creator: Canon Cero Morder Cero Morder (lit. Cero Bite) is an extremly weak form of Cero used by Demi Hollow. It is simply an extremly weak Cero charged in the teeth of the user. THe user will then bite down on a target doing a relativly small amount of damage. * Users- Demi Hollows/Relativly Weak Hollow * Creator- User:KingBarragan/User:Shikamaru42 Level Zero Cero Gran Rey Impacto Cañón Cero Gran Rey Impacto Cañón Cero (roughly Grand King Impact Cannon Zero) is a special form of Cero only useable by the leader of the Arrancar, or possibly the leader of the Visored. It is ranked "level zero" because it is unlike any other Cero. It does not explode, and it deals no external damage. It is a heightened form of Cero, useable only by a master. Only the strongest can hope to add it to their arsenal. To perform it, the user clenches their hands into fists and presses their knuckles flat against the enemy's body. They then release a burst of Cero energy from each fist that passes through the enemy's skin, dealing no external damage, and directly attacks the enemy's insides. Being attacked by this Cero technique can make one ache so much that they are doubled over in extreme pain, and is described as being like "trauma". Using it on a limb, such as an arm or leg, can leave the muscles so damaged that the limb goes numb. When used on the torso, the victim can sometimes begin to cough up blood from the internal damage. However, the technique is also dangerous to the user. Using it even once can leave the user extremely winded, panting and gasping for air. Firing it repeatedly can put the user in physical pain. It is the ultimate Cero attack, but using it is extremely risky. While the technique is traditionally used by pressing the user's fists flat against the victim, the bursts of Cero energy actually travel through the air about a foot from the user's fists. But despite this distance, it is almost exclusively close-quarters. * Users: Leader of the Arrancar, and possibly the leader of the Visored * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Level ??? Cero Violeta Fuego Violeta Fuego (roughly, Violet Flame) is a Cero-like ability used by Rika Koneko. Due to her odd situation, she has access to a special Visored power that allows her to fire off blasts of purple fire in a manner similar to a Cero blast. She can also coat her arms in this purple fire to add extra damage to her attacks. This purple fire also springs up to burn any clothing that is placed on her body, ensuring she is nude at all times. The Violeta Fuego has roughly the power of a Level Two or Level Three Cero blast. * Users: Rika Koneko * Creator: Cyberweasel89 Level Divided by Cero The level of these Cero are unknown because the creators were too much of a n00b to place it in the right category. Cero in this category suffer from the following problems: * Poor spelling * Poor grammar and sentence structure * Lack of research (as in, no Spanish, nor a translation of that Spanish) * Improper Wiki formatting * Placed at the bottom of the list purely because it was the bottom of the list, not caring that there was already a specialized category at the bottom of the list * Created purely for the purpose of creating a Cero. As in, no thought was placed into it, it was only created because everyone else was doing it and making good ones * Moments that make you wonder "Wait, what the f*** did that guy just say?" * Complete incoherency Seriously, what is the world coming to? Gran Bankai Cero Is a type of Cero where the user activates there bankai and the cero generates through the spiritual energy in the users body the cero appears on the tip of the users bankai like Kisho Yasuo's for instance appears on the tip of his scythe and moves with the weapon if the tip of the cero touches the body of the victim it will either go through them or burn there skin if the move is blocked by a sword like Byakuya Kuchiki did with his battle with Kisho it just burnt his skin and knocked him into a coma for a week. *Users: Kisho Yasuo Creator: User:Tansl Retor Category:Ability